The Beginning
by shellyrose
Summary: The basic story of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians with a few twists and turns. I have also added a new character to the original plot. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story. All events are the same as in the books, but with a new character of my own creation. **

**I do not own any of the works of Rick Riordan. I am only using his ideas and characters.**

****Starts right after the hell-hound attack in TLT.

**Chapter 1**

****Genevieve's POV (The girl I added, daughter of Apollo and has powers that control light and can sometimes see glimpses of the future.)

I can't believe it. The new camper, Percy, was just claimed by no other than Poseidon. Honestly, I knew that I should have expected it, there is something about the color of his eyes that makes you think that you are in the middle of the ocean.

The worst part of it is that now I have a face to put in my head when I think about the Great Prophecy. No one else knows about it, I'm pretty sure that Annabeth hasn't even heard the whole thing. I'm the only other one in camp that knows other than Chiron. I've been dreaming about it since I was a kid, only with a person without a face... now I know who it will be. I could feel the certainty of it and I started to see green.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"What is it, Genevieve?" asked Chiron.

As soon as he asked, I could no longer answer. My body was dumb and all I could see was green mist. I started to fall, but I felt someone catch me. Then everything turned black.

-O-

When I woke up, I was in the Big House. My best friend, Annabeth, was there along with a few others. As I looked around the room I saw someone I never expected to be there when I was hurt, Travis Stoll.

Maybe his half-brother Luke, had wanted him to come for more support or something. I mean, me and Luke have been friends for years. Sure he is acting a little strange lately, but that had to be it. Travis and I have never been close, sure we talked in training, but that was it.

Then, Annabeth came forward with Chiron. She sat on the bed and took my hand while I rubbed my temples with my other hand. The one thing I will never get used to about being the chosen daughter of Apollo is the terrible headache I get after I have a vision.

"How do you feel?" asked Chiron.

"Mmmm... better than when I blacked out. My temples still hurt like crazy, though." I responded.

"That's good child. Now tell me what happened in the vision."

"Well, the same things mostly. The Great Prophecy, a war, but now there is a new face in it." I knew that Chiron wouldn't want me to say anymore in front of everyone.

Chiron turned to the others. "It seems the Genevieve will be fine. Now it is past lights out, everyone back to their cabins."

The others started to leave. Now only Chiron, Annabeth, Luke, and I were in the room. Luke walked over and kissed my forehead, "See you in the morning Gen. Be safe okay." I nodded in response.

Annabeth stood then and smiled at me. She always has felt like a sister to me, although I guess technically we are cousins. "See you later," she whispered and walked out with Luke behind her.

"Percy was in the vision wasn't he," Chiron stated as soon as the door was tightly shut.

Once again, I nodded yes.

"Just as I expected. Get some rest and you should be fine by tomorrow." he told me and then walked out of the room.

Great, a night in the Big House. I know this will sound crazy, but I enjoy the hectic environment in the Apollo cabin in the mornings. It has to be one of my favorite things about camp, because all of them are my family and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

I went to sleep thinking about the future and what it will hold for my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Chiron said I was free to go back to my everyday activities. Thank the Gods, after I get stuck in the Big House for a night all I want to do is kick a whole lot of but in the sword arena. I ran up to the Ares cabin, knowing that Clarisse was always up for a fight.

"I said no Genevieve, leave it at that!" Clarisse growled at me.

"I just don't understand, Clarisse, you are always in the mood to battle," I told her.

"You want to know why I don't want to go down to the sword arena do you?" I nodded my head yes. "THAT STUPID BOY THAT BROKE MY SPEAR IS DOWN THERE!" Clarisse bellowed.

"Okay," I whispered and ran out of the cabin.

I've known Clarisse for four years and she never ceases to scare the living crap out of me. I could almost feel tears coming into my eyes from her last outburst. Why on earth do the children of Ares have to be so rude and down right scary all the time. If this is what demigod children of the god of war were like I never want to meet their father.

-O-

When I finally reached the sword arena, Luke was giving Percy a one on one sword lesson.

-O-

As the days went by, I noticed more and more people trying to stay away from Percy. Luke still gave him sword lessons and Annabeth still taught him Greek, but other than that he was alone. Well I guess not completely alone if you count Grover, which I don't really, most of the time he is too busy nibbling on cans to provide any real company. Looking at Percy, I almost felt bad for him being so alone, but a part of me knew how he feels. When I first got here and everyone learned what I could do just about everyone stayed away from me, even some of my siblings. The only people I could count on were Luke and Annabeth and it looked like they were doing the same thing for Percy so I knew he would be fine.

That night I had a bad feeling before I went to sleep. It almost felt like I was going to have another 'Oh you are the chosen daughter of Apollo, let's have the Oracle of Delphi let you see things' moment. In my dreams that night I heard whispering, but it was to quiet to understand and glimpses of a dark crevice in the ground.

I woke up with a start. My brother Micheal was standing over me, looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you just went on a trip through Hades." Micheal asked in a soothing voice. If there was one sibling I could always count on it would be Micheal. He always cared enough to make sure I was okay and generally just made me happy.

"Yea, I think I'm good. Just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I would love to talk about it, if I knew what I had seen. It was weird, almost like I was watching someone else s thoughts." I told him in bewilderment. The dream I had last night had been the strangest one yet and only because I couldn't explain any of it. Not knowing things is definitely something that I'm not used to.

"Well, the cabin is about to have a volleyball game against the saytars if you want to join us." Micheal told me.

"Oh I'm so in! Just give me like five minutes to get dressed."

"Kay, meet you down at the volleyball pit." Micheal said, walking out of the cabin.

-O-

As soon as I was dressed, I sprinted down to the volleyball pit. This is just what I needed, fun free time with friends.

Soon the Apollo cabin was winning the game and when you are against the saytars sadly that isn't really saying much. The saytars always seem to fall over their hooves in the sand. It was my serve and as soon as I threw up the ball, my mind went blank. I saw a face. The face of the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. The voice in my head stated a prophecy.

_You shall go west, and faced the god who has turned._

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.  
_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.  
_

__I came back into conciseness and felt the ball hit my head. "Gen, you okay?" asked Will.

"Huh, oh, yea I'm fin, but um i got to go. Someone take my place!" I shouted as I ran to the Big House.

-O-

When I reached the Big House Grover and Annabeth had already volunteered for Percy's quest.

"So a trio, that should work right?" Percy asked Chiron.

"According to our rules you may take one more camper with you Percy." Chiron stated.

I ran into the room. I was not missing my chance to get out into the real world for some actual fighting. "I'll go!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing of Rick Riordan's works.**

**Chapter 3**

Yes! Finally I was going on a quest! Now, maybe I would understand why Luke changed so much when he came back from his. Then, we could be really close friends again and everything would go back to normal, right?

I needed to pack, but first I ran as fast as I could to the Hermes cabin. I dashed inside, "Hey, Luke, you here?"

"Yea, right here." he said walking out of the bathroom. "What is it?"

"I thought I should tell you that I'm going on a quest! Annabeth's coming to and so is Grover. Oh no, I just realized you will be left alone." I looked down at the floor I couldn't believe that I wasn't thinking about that when I volunteered for the quest.

"What?!" he shouted.

"I volunteered for the quest Percy is leading, so did Annabeth and Grover."

"You, Annabeth and Grover are going on the quest?" he asked, his voice still raging.

"Yes," I whispered and ran out the door. There was nothing like Luke's mean stare. It makes you feel like your insides are being cut all at once.

-O-

The next morning we were all packed and ready to go. I sat waiting for everyone at Thalia's pine tree.

I never knew Thalia, she was turned into this tree the year before I came to camp. But still, this tree, the person inside it, was the only one I told everything to. I felt safe when I talked to what used to be the daughter of Zeus.

"So Thalia, I'm going on a quest. We are going to Hades to get your father's master bolt back. To be honest, I really don't think that Hades took it or even Poseidon." Thunder boomed above me. "The new camper I told you about, Percy, he's the son of Poseidon. It looks like neither Zeus nor Poseidon was able to keep his oath. I can't wait to tell you about the quest when we get back." Remembering the last line of the prophecy, I muttered. "If we come back."

I leaned back into the tree, closing my eyes. I really hoped that we'd make it back. I heard a twig snap, but just ignored it.

"Hey, Gen! Good to see you guys haven't left yet," a man's voice called. I sighed; it was Luke.

Luke's mood swings were really starting to bother me. One minute he was pissed at the world, and the next he was looking at his friends with so much emotion it was like we were dying in front of his eyes.

I felt him plop down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong, Genevieve?" he asked. Great, I would have to answer him, because he only ever used my full name when he was worried, and I knew that I just couldn't stay mad at him.

"I don't know. I'm just worried, that;s all. I can feel that there is something wrong, something we don't know," I told him.

"Everything should go fine, but will you do me a favor?" he asked, his tone as serious as I've ever heard it.

"What is it?"

"Stay out of the darkness."

"Um, okay."

"Come on, the others are waiting down by the road. There's something I wanted to give to Percy," he said, pulling me up with him. I grabbed my backpack. Inside was a canteen of nectar, a Ziploc bag with ambrosia squares, clothes, and a sword (just in case I needed it). Normally I use my bow that shrinks down into a hair pin when I'm not using it. My quiver turns into a ring.

Sometimes being a child of Apollo was the greatest, he gave some of the best gifts.


End file.
